


You Make Me Crazy (But Don't Stop)

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that Ray loves about Fraser, but that kind of make him want to yell at Fraser anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Crazy (But Don't Stop)

1\. Fraser _will not jaywalk_. Ever. If it means walking three blocks to the nearest intersection with a crosswalk, then that is what he'll do.

It's like a lot of little rules Fraser won't break. But he also won't lie and won't cheat and won't steal, and Ray knows, because of that, that if Fraser falls out of love with him, he won't stick around in a love-free partnership that sucks the life out of them both.

So he walks the crosswalks with Fraser, even though sometimes they're late and sometimes he kind of wants to say _Just this once_ , because there is no just this once, not with Fraser, and it's one reason he trusted Fraser enough to fall in love with him.

* * *

2\. Fraser is quiet in the sack, always quiet, never begs or pleads or even whispers out Ray's name. And Ray has tried. He has tried, and tried, and tried, and fucked Fraser good and sore, and sure, in the morning Fraser winces and says "oof" and looks like the cat that got the canary or whatever, but in the moment, he does not make a sound.

But that's great sometimes, that's greatness, like when they're in the car, when they're watching a boring-ass warehouse for signs of alien abduction or something equally infeasible, because Ray knows he can reach over and jerk Fraser off, good and slow, hand tight on Fraser's cock, and Fraser will just stare straight ahead and breathe deep and even and steady--and then his eyelashes will flutter just a little and he'll come on Ray's hand, and no one's the wiser, nobody. Just the two of them.

* * *

3\. _Stairs._ Ray wishes like fuck that Fraser would get the hang of leaving a second-story apartment by way of walking back into the apartment, through the door, down the hall, and down the stairs like a normal person. He has seen Fraser _hurt himself_ jumping out of windows, for Christ's sake.

But Ray would do it too, if he had that kind of confidence, if he had that kind of faith. Fraser doesn't have to know he can make it, he just has to know there's something out there that he can't risk letting get away, and so he _leaps_ and he's _there_ , and if he couldn't do that there'd be no duet, no partnership, nothing in the first place, so Ray can only complain so much.

* * *

4\. Fraser holds doors open for everybody--pretty girls and little old ladies and guys in wheelchairs and Ray, too. And the first few times, Ray glared at him and said, "What, I can't get the door by myself?"

"Of course you can, Ray, but it only takes an extra second to be courteous."

And not that he would tell Fraser this, because there is a short list of things Fraser does not need to know about Ray's inner psyche (or, face it, he knows already and they're just both real good at pretending he doesn't), and one of those things is this: he kind of likes it. He kind of likes that Fraser's chivalry fires for him as well as damsels in distress, 'cause okay, he is neither damsel nor, usually, distressed, but that Fraser _cares_ \--that Fraser wants to _take care_ of him, with him, that to Fraser Ray is worth opening doors and lending his jacket and walking on the outside of the sidewalk near the street instead of on the side with the buildings--Ray can handle being a damsel sometimes after all.

* * *

5\. Three days into a heat wave, Ray comes up to Fraser outside the Consulate and says, "I don't give a rat's ass about the Queen, you are going inside before you die of fucking _heat stroke_."

He can't actually convince Fraser to move off the spot, but he does open the Consulate doors nice and wide, air conditioning spilling out onto the street, washing over Fraser. Fraser can't even yell at him, because he can't move. Take _that_.

But the heat waves and the crappy traffic and the people (God, the people, until Ray went on the quest with Fraser he never realized how goddamned crowded and noisy Chicago could feel)--all these things are things Fraser's putting up with, month after month, year after year, because-- _because_. Not that they've talked about it, not that they need to, but. He's here. He stays here.

They do talk about Canada. They talk about visits. They talk about splitting up the year. But they have that conversation in the same place, in the same city, in the same apartment, the place where they live. They don't have to do it long-distance, and even if Fraser puts up with too goddamned much from time to time, Ray's too much of a selfish prick to send him home.

 _-end-_


End file.
